The human heart is a muscular dual pump that beats continuously throughout life sending blood to the lungs and the rest of the body. The interior of the heart consists of four distinct chambers. The septum, a thick central muscular wall, divides the cavity into right and left halves. On the right side, the upper half is known as the right atrium. Deoxygenated blood from the rest of the body arrives in the right atrium via the vena cava, the blood is pumped across a one-way valve known as the tricuspid valve into the lower portion known as the right ventricle. From there the blood circulates to the lungs through the pulmonary valve via the pulmonary artery where it is oxygenated by circulation through the alveoli of the lungs (not shown). The blood returns via the pulmonary veins to the left atrium and flows through a second valve, the mitral valve into the left ventricle where it is pumped via the aorta to the rest of the body.
Much of the heart consists of a special type of muscle called myocardium. The myocardium requires a constant supply of oxygen and nutrients to allow it to contract and pump blood throughout the vasculature. The inner surfaces of the chambers of the heart are lined with a smooth membrane, the endocardium, and the entire heart is enclosed in a tough, membranous bag known as the pericardial sac.
The pumping action of the heart has three main phases for each heart beat. Diastole is the resting phase during which the heart fills with blood: while deoxygenated blood is entering the right atrium, oxygenated blood is returned from the lungs to the left atrium. During atrial systole, the two atria contract simultaneously, squeezing the blood into the lower ventricles. Finally, during ventricular systole the ventricles contract to pump the deoxygenated blood into the pulmonary arteries and the oxygenated blood into the main aorta. When the heart is empty, diastole begins again. The electrical impulses which stimulate the heart to contract in this manner emanate from the heart's own pacemaker, the sinoatrial node. The heart rate is under the external control of the body's autonomic nervous system.
Though the heart supplies blood to all other parts of the body, the heart itself has relatively little communication with the oxygenated blood supply. Thus, the two coronary arteries, the left coronary artery and the right coronary artery, arise from the aorta and encircle the heart muscle on either side "like a crown" to supply the heart itself with blood.
Heart disorders are a common cause of death in developed countries. They also impair the quality of life of millions of people and restrict activity by causing pain, breathlessness, fatigue, fainting spells and anxiety. The major cause of heart disease in developed countries is impaired blood supply. The coronary arteries become narrowed due to Atherosclerosis and part of the heart muscle is deprived of oxygen and other nutrients. The resulting ischemia or blockage can lead to angina pectoris, a pain in the chest, arms or jaw due to lack of oxygen to the heart's myocardium, infarction or tissue necrosis in myocardial tissue.
Techniques to supplement the flow of oxygenated blood directly from the left ventricle into the myocardial tissue have included needle acupuncture to create transmural channels (see below) and implantation of T-shaped tubes into the myocardium. Efforts to graft the omentum, parietal pericardium, or mediastinal fat to the surface of the heart had limited success. Others attempted to restore arterial flow by implanting the left internal mammary artery into the myocardium.
Modernly, coronary artery blockage can be relieved in a number of ways. Drug therapy, including nitrates, beta-blockers, and peripheral vasodilator drugs (to dilate the arteries) or thrombolytic drugs (to dissolve clots) can be very effective. If drug treatment fails, transluminal angioplasty is often indicated - the narrowed part of the artery, clogged with atherosclerotic plaque or other deposits, can be stretched apart by passing a balloon to the site and gently inflating it a certain degree. In the event drug therapy is ineffective or angioplasty is too risky (introduction of a balloon in an occluded artery can cause portions of the atherosclerotic material to become dislodged which may cause a total blockage at a point downstream of the subject occlusion, thereby requiring emergency procedures), the procedure known as coronary artery bypass grafting (CABG) is the most common and successful major heart operation performed, with over 500,000 procedures done annually in America alone. A length of vein is removed from another part of the body. The section of vein is first sewn to the aorta and then sewn onto a coronary artery at a place such that oxygenated blood can flow directly into the heart. CABG typically is performed in an open chest surgical procedure, although recent advances suggest minimally invasive surgery (MIS) techniques may also be used.
Another method of improving myocardial blood supply is called transmyocardial revascularization (TMR), the creation of channels from the epicardial to the endocardial portions of the heart. Initially, the procedure used needles to perform "myocardial acupuncture," and has been experimented with at least as early as the 1930s and used clinically since the 1960s, see Deckelbaum. L. I., Cardiovascular Applications of Laser Technology, Lasers in Surgery and Medicine 15:315-341 (1994). The technique was thought to relieve ischemia by allowing blood to pass from the ventricle through the channels either directly into other vessels perforated by the channels or into myocardial sinusoids which connect to the myocardial microcirculation. This procedure has been likened to transforming the human heart into one resembling that of a reptile. In the reptile heart, perfusion occurs via communicating channels between the left ventricle and the coronary arteries. Frazier, O. H., Myocardial Revascularization with Laser--Preliminary Findings, Circulation, 1995; 92 [suppl II:II -58-II-65]. There is evidence of these communicating channels in the developing human embryo. In the human heart, myocardial microanatomy involves the presence of myocardial sinusoids. These sinusoidal communications vary in size and structure, but represent a network of direct arterial-luminal, arterial-arterial, arterial-venous, and venous-luminal connections. The needle technique was not continued because the channels did not remain open, replaced by the use of laser energy to accomplish TMR.
Drug therapies with angiogenic growth factors may expedite and/or augment collateral artery development. To accomplish these needs, drug transfer devices for delivering precise amounts of these drugs can enhance this healing process. Surgeons who deal with minimally invasive surgical techniques, and interventional cardiologists who deal with percutaneous approaches, need devices for drug delivery procedures. The drugs used in modern medical technology are often quite expensive, potentially mixing and/or handling sensitive, and it is a new challenge to make these drugs or other compounds readily available for precise, predetermined delivery during these advanced or other procedures.
A great deal of published scientific information is currently available on the internet. One company, Annual Reviews is located at http://www.annurev.org. A list of genetically engineered and/or naturally occurring drugs or other agents having pharmacological activity or other utility is located at http://www.annurev.org/sup/im/im15/im15b.htm. Additional scientific information is available at http://darwin.bio.uci.edu/.about.cchughes/index.html.
Prior drug injection devices include non-articulating, viewing devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,853 issued Nov. 11, 1997 to Bonnet teaches of a partially rigid endoscope to which is attached an injection or aspiration cannula that is axially adjustable along the shaft of the endoscope.
Prior devices also include viewing devices for cardiac interventional procedures. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,784,133 issued Nov. 15, 1988 and 4,976,710 issued Dec. 11, 1990, both to Mackin, both teach of a flexible angioscope/bronchoscope device with an inflatable balloon structure for viewing intravasculature structures. These flexible catheter devices include a ported working channel for introduction of a working device and positioning of the working device at the viewing/treatment distal end.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,889 issued Nov. 16, 1993 to Laine et al. teaches of an injection therapy catheter that is insertable through a working channel in an endoscope for delivering fluid agents through a hollow needle at the distal end of the catheter. The patent does not, however, teach of a modular drug delivery device which can be adapted for either surgical, MIS or catheter/percutaneous procedures, in which controllable drug delivery can be achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,148 issued Sep. 21, 1982 to Sivak, Jr. et al. also teaches of a drug injector device, in this case for treating esophageal varices. A flexible shafted endoscope has a conduit with distal ended needle is inserted in the endoscope's biopsy channel for effectuating the treatment.
Drug regulating injection mechanisms such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,475,905 issued Oct. 9, 1984 to Himmelstrup, U.S. Pat. no.5,468,233 issued Nov. 21, 1995 to Schraga and 5,697,916 issued Dec. 16, 1997 also to Schraga which teach of devices for regulating drug delivery using a syringe with mechanisms for controlling plunger operation for metered dosages.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,702,260 issued Oct. 27, 1987 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,766,906 issued Aug. 30, 1988, both to Wang, teach bronchoscopic needle assemblies. The needle assemblies are especially adapted for safe and efficacious collection of biopsy samples.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,114 issued Sep. 10, 1996 to Wallace et al. teaches an infusion device with preformed shape. An infusion guidewire or catheter is used for introduction of the device through a selected path in a patient's vascular system. An elongated tubular diffusion body lies at the distal end of an elongated tube, the diffusion portion having a plurality of infusion ports through which blood, drug, diagnostic agent or other material can be delivered to the particular site in the vascular system. No metering system or other mechanism is disclosed, however, whereby a predetermined dosage rate through the diffusion device can be achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,853 issued Nov. 11, 1997 to Bonnet teaches an injection device by means of an injection caniula axially adjustable along an endoscope shaft. The injection cannula and guide tube are axially adjustable relative to the endoscope shaft by means of a handle which can be operated with one hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,394 issued Nov. 7, 1995 to Miller et al. teaches a multilumen percutaneous angioscopy catheter which allows simultaneous irrigation and passage of an angioscope therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,453 issued Apr. 25, 1995 to Lundquist et al. teaches a steerable medical probe with stylets. The device is designed for reducing the mass of a body part, such as for biopsy sampling or for removing prostatic tissue in the case of BPH. The torquable catheter has a control end and a probe end, the probe end having a stylet guide means with a flexible tip and a tip directing means extending from the control end to the flexible tip for changing the orientation of the central axis of the stylet guide means for directing a flexible stylet outward through the stylet port and through intervening tissue to targeted tissues.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,151 issued Nov. 5, 1996 to Gregory teaches a method for contemporaneous application of laser energy and localized pharmacologic therapy. The method comprises preparing a solution of a pharmacologic agent, inserting the catheter into the lumen, directing the catheter to the site, transmitting visible light to the site, flowing the light transmissive liquid through the catheter, viewing the site, transmitting laser energy through the liquid filled catheter to treat the site, and introducing a flow of the pharmacologic agent in solution into the catheter for contemporaneous discharge at the distal end into the lumen adjacent the site.
International Publication No. WO 92/10142 published Jun. 25, 1992 by Pfizer Hospital Products Group and Makower teaches a device and method for interstitial laser energy delivery. A catheter with moveable needle system places one or more fiber optic elements and thermo-measuring devices through a body passageway wall and into the bulk of an adjacent organ. The catheter is positioned adjacent to the organ and the needles are extended to mechanically puncture the wall and move into the organ with the fiber optic elements. The needle may be withdrawn into the catheter before delivery of laser energy or remain in the organ to serve as an aspiration-irrigation vehicle. Lumens provided within the catheter for carrying the hollow needles may likewise be used for aspiration or irrigation of the passageway. The devices may also be used with a dilatation balloon, etc.
Thus, there is a need to provide a modular, adaptable, universally utilitarian drug delivery module which provides remote needle advance and metered drug delivery. There is also a need for a hand-held driig delivery device with regard to the described drug delivery module.
There is a need for a device for performing drug delivery from either one or inmore minimally invasive penetrations, such as in a patient's chest, and/or percutaneously, such as through the vasculature, and while viewing the procedure for efficacious delivery. Moreover, there is a need for quick interchangeability or other adaptability for regulated druo delivery, such as in a modular, adaptable system.
It would also be desirable to provide a drug delivery device which enables rapid deployment of a drug delivery needle for rapid delivery of the drug at a distal point in a patient. Reducing the overall time of intervention is often desirable, and the faster a needle can be injected, drug dispensed and the needle retracted, the less chance of causing undesirable effects.